Typically, activating a voice command interface on a mobile computing device requires some physical activation of the voice command interface by a user. For example, to activate a voice command interface on a mobile computing device, a user may be required to press or hold a physical button or switch on the exterior of the mobile computing device, or the user may be required to activate a virtual button or switch on a graphical user interface associated with the mobile computing device.